


Spy

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [14]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: They have a few minutes while waiting for Silva...





	

“The sky.”

“Inside the room, M.”

M sighed deeply, as she let her gaze wander around the room.

“Your shirt.”

“It’s green. You’re not even trying.”

M closed her eyes at the whiny tone of his voice, then counted to ten before opening them again.

“The painting.” 

“You’re close.”

“The small vase on the mantle.”

“Yes! Finally! Took you long enough.”

M glared at her agent.

“Okay, your turn.”

“Bond.” M shook her head.

“Come on, M. You can’t quit now.”

M sighed, then glanced around the near empty room of James’ childhood home.

“I spy with my little eye…”


End file.
